


RWBY Prompts

by NarfoOnTheNet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mostly shippy, Tumblr Prompts, completely enjoyable :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfoOnTheNet/pseuds/NarfoOnTheNet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles inspired by prompts on tumblr. Mostly shippy. Completely enjoyable :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Mint - "Kiss me"

“Kiss me.”

A silence descended on Team RWBY’s dorm, six pairs of eyes staring in shock at the dark-skinned, green haired young woman who spoke.

“… Wha-what did you say?” squeaked the black-and-red haired teenager sitting next to the speaker.

The smirk on Emerald’s face grew wider. When Ruby had invited her to a sleepover, she had thought she was in for a boring time.

And she was right. Most of the night was spent ‘gossiping’ and ‘doing each other’s hair’ – with the exception of Yang, of course. Not even _Mercury_ was stupid enough to risk that bomb going off.

And then came ‘Truth or Dare’, and Emerald saw just how boring these girls were. Honestly, what kind of dare was _‘put Weiss’s underwear on your head’_? Or _‘who was your first crush’_? Granted Pyrrha looked goofy wearing clean, snow-white panties, and Nora’s confession that Ren wasn’t her first crush did send some shockwaves, but none of that was really _good_.

So, when it was her turn to choose the next victim, Emerald went with the cute-but-annoying kid who got her there in the first place. And when Ruby squeaked ‘dare’, Emerald went for the one thing she was certain to leave an impression.

She wasn’t disappointed.

“You heard me,” Emerald said, “I chose you, you chose ‘dare’, and I dare you to kiss me.”

“Ooooh,” Nora drawled, “That’s a _good one_.”

“N-now wait a moment,” Weiss said, “I’m aware of the rules of this game, but maybe you should suggest something… different?”

“Yeah,” Yang said, “I mean, if it was me or Nora or even Pyrrha, I’m sure we’d be fine with it. But Ruby’s _fifteen_.”

“Definitely not something that’s appropriate,” Blake said.

Emerald shrugged. “Hey, it’s Truth or Dare, and she went with ‘dare’. Inappropriate’s pretty much the name of the game. Heck; Pyrrha’s _still_ wearing Weiss’s panties, for crying out loud.”

“She’s got a point.” Nora said. She turned to Ruby and Emerald, “Now, c’mon! Lay a big smacker on ‘er, Ruby!”

“Nora,” Pyrrha chastised, taking off the undergarment, “This is something that takes personal space and consent into account. She should…”

“Okay.”

Even Emerald looked at Ruby in shock. “… Wait, seriously?”

The young huntress sheepishly played with her hair. “Well, i-it’s like you said. I chose ‘dare’, and I gotta… do it.” She shrugged. “Besides, it’s just a kiss. No big deal…” she muttered, becoming increasingly interested with examining the carpet.

Emerald looked around, exchanging a surprised glance with the other girls in the room. With the exception of Nora, who seemed to be rather invested in the situation.

“… Well, alright then,” Emerald said, shifting to face Ruby, “Let’s do this.”

Ruby mirrored Emerald’s actions. She hesitated for a moment. “Um, a-are we, like, kissing on the, you know, on the lips, or…?”

Emerald rolled her eyes. “Fine, you just have to give me a peck on the cheek.” She turned her head so her cheek was facing the flustered girl.

There was a chorus of relieved sighs and a disappointed groan from Nora.

“O-okay, so, uh, here we go.” Ruby rose to her knees, placing a hand on Emerald’s shoulder to keep her balance, her eyes closing as she got closer.

Just when she was close enough, Emerald turned her head so that their lips met. Ruby squeaked in surprise, but didn’t break away.

It was a chaste kiss, but it still elicited surprised gasps and at least one squeal from the other girls in the room.

After a few seconds, Emerald broke the kiss, leaning back to admire the blush on Ruby’s face. The young huntress’s eyes fluttered open, staring at the thief with a mix of shock and awe.

Emerald absentmindedly licked her lips. “Hmm. Strawberry lip balm. Nice choice.”


	2. Coco/Yang - "Tell me a secret"

“Tell me a secret.”

Coco barked a laugh, “Which one?”

Yang rolled onto her side, the bed creaking as she did, sending her girlfriend a playful smirk. “We~ll, you already showed me that picture of you from sixth grade – still think you looked cute with the retainer…”

“And I still say spend a day being called ‘metal mouth’ then see how ‘cute’ it is.”

“Then there was Mister Lumpy Bum…

“And the vid of you and your sister going crazy over him. Never thought you or Ruby could get any cuter. Is she still sore I put it on VidTube?”

“Only when someone talks to her about it. I’m surprised people still remember that. It’s been, what, three years?” Yang thought for a moment. “There’s also your crush on Goodwitch.” She shrugged, “Can’t say I blame you for that.”

“And that’s why I love you. Well, that and you have the best rack to cuddle with.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “That’s all I can remember. So, any new ones?”

Coco took a moment to think before a devious, gleeful look graced her features. “Oh, you’re going to _love_ this.”

Yang giggled, giving Coco her full attention.

“Okay,” Coco began, “Back when I was dating Velvet, I spent the night at her apartment…”

“This isn’t going to be a kinky sex story, is it?”

“No, sweetie, we already do my kinks, remember? And we fell asleep cuddling and watching a movie. Anyway, sometime in the morning, I get woken up by some strange noises. Imagine my surprise when I see it’s Velvet letting out some of the dirtiest moans I’ve ever heard.”

Yang laughed. “She was having a wet dream?”

“A vivid one, from the sound of it. She was moaning, squirming around, saying ‘Oh Coco, right there’…”

Yang laughed again. This was too good.

“And, ‘Suck it harder, Ruby…’”

Yang’s expression froze. “What?”

Coco smirked. “Yeah, my ex was having a wet dream where she had a threesome with me and Ruby. And from what I heard, your sis had a _wicked_ tongue.”

A silence descended on the two of them, Yang with a shocked, thoughtful look on her face, and Coco watching her with a shit-eating-grin.

Yang turned onto her back, inspecting the ceiling. “Well,” She said, “I did ask for a secret.”

It took five minutes for Coco to stop laughing.


	3. Nuts n' Dolts - "Wait. Are you jealous?"

Penny was confused. One moment, she was greeting Ruby, happy to spend time with her friend; the next moment, her friend had dragged her by the hand away from her teammates, saying only ‘We need to talk’.

That would’ve been fine – Penny wanted to talk with Ruby anyway, as was the usual protocol when it came to interpersonal interactions – but Ruby’s facial expression, body language, and tone and inflection, indicated it may not be a pleasant talk.

It was possible that it had something to do with the dazed heiress being helped out of some bushes by Yang and Blake.

“Penny,” the serious tone in Ruby’s voice took her by surprise, “What’s going on?”

Penny blinked a few times. “What do you mean, Ruby?”

“Penny, you just shoved my partner into some bushes.”

“Oh. Um. I suppose I was just a bit rough.”

“She flew ten feet!”

Penny winced. “Are you mad at me?”

“Yes. No. Well… just a little bit? It’s just,” Ruby closed her eyes and let out a sigh, “I’m just worried, is all.”

Penny cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean, Ruby? What are you worried about?”

“You!” Ruby blurted out. “For the past few days, you’ve been acting… _weird_ , Penny. And not the usual ‘still learning how to talk to people’ weird. I mean, yesterday I was supposed to meet Yang and Uncle Qrow for lunch, but you stuffed them into a broom closet; a couple of days ago I went to the gym for a training session with my team, only to find out that someone – _you_ – hacked their scrolls and changed their calendar dates, I missed out on my study time with Weiss when you hacked _my_ scroll, and Blake couldn’t make it to our book club last weekend because you snuck catnip into Yang’s hair and Weiss had to restrain her while Professor Goodwitch restrained Yang.”

Penny blinked, thinking. “What makes you think I did all that? Are you certain the culprits aren’t Team CRDL?”

“Yang and Qrow told me about the broom closet; I was there when Professor Goodwitch and the General lectured you about hacking into other people’s scrolls – _both_ times – and you still had the bag of catnip when you met me after Blake and Yang went crazy.” Ruby deadpanned.

“Um… No I didn’t?” Penny ventured, and promptly hiccupped.

Ruby looked at her, her expression full of concern. “Penny, what’s wrong? Why are you doing all this to my teammates? Aren’t they your friends?”

“Yes, of course they are,” Penny chirped happily, “And they’re wonderful friends. I’ve learned so much about humor from your sister. It’s just…” She went silent, looking at the ground sheepishly.

“… ‘just’ what?”

A few more seconds of silence passed. “…It’s just, I’ve calculated that, out of your day, you spend sixty-eight percent of it with them, but only seventeen percent of it is spent with me.” Penny looked up. “I know they’re your teammates, and that you’re supposed to spend most of your time with them, but I still don’t like that you and I don’t spend as much time with each other.”

Ruby stared at her, a thoughtful look on her face. “Wait,” she said after a short silence, “Penny, are you jealous?”

Penny looked at her friend, searching her memory for the definition of the word.

_Jealous: feeling resentment against someone because of that person’s rivalry, success, or advantages._

She thought about this. “I suppose I am?” she ventured, “My behavior seems to match the definition of the word ‘jealous’.”

Ruby blinked. “Oh.” An awkward silence descended on the two girls. Penny wasn’t sure what the proper protocol was for a situation like this, and Ruby seemed to be as confused as she felt.

After a few seconds, Ruby spoke up, “Well, I’ve got studying and training to do with my team, but I’ve got some free time in the afternoon tomorrow. Do you want to hang out then?”

Penny quickly checked her schedule for the next day, happily finding it free for the afternoon. “That would be wonderful, Ruby.” She said, smiling.

Ruby grinned. “Great! Now, uh, I think we should get back and talk to my teammates,” she said, peering around Penny, “I think you owe them an explanation.”

Penny turned around to see Yang and Blake giving her disapproving looks, while Weiss’s glare looked especially heated.

“… Yes.” She said nervously.


	4. Snowdragon - "Marry me?"

“Marry me?”

Yang froze in place, the twenty-five-year-old huntress staring at her girlfriend of two years, down on one knee and holding up a small velvet box.

Inside was a platinum ring in the shape of a dragon.

Yang was taken off guard, by both the ring and the fact that Winter had gotten down on one knee to present it.

Winter _‘I bow to no one’_ Schnee. On one knee. In her officer’s uniform, no less.

Yang was aware of the shocked silence that surrounded the two, the ‘Welcome Home’ party for Team RWBY having screeched to a halt. A quick glance showed that the eyes of her teammates, father, uncle, and friends were all on the two of them.

Yang had never felt so uncomfortable being the center of attention before.

Thank God ‘Papa Schnee’ wasn’t there.

“Yang?” The blonde woman turned back to Winter. A look of concern was on her face.

“Is something wrong?”

“Uh, n-no! No! Nothing’s wrong!” Yang frantically waved her arms in a placating manner. “It’s just…” She sent a quick, pleading glance over to her teammates, who only offered deer-in-the-headlights looks and a shrug. “This is kind of sudden, a-and…” Yang’s voice faltered as she fought to think of what to say.

“Oh.” Winter stood up, a hurt look passing over her features before her default wooden expression took over. “If that is how you feel, then… I apologize for bothering you with this.”

Yang gawked at her. “What? No!” she said, panicking, “That’s not it at all!”

“Then, what is it?” Yang flinched at Winter’s look and tone. She had gone into full ‘Schnee mode’.

“Well, uh,” Yang rubbed the back of her head nervously, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her own velvet box. “It’s just that, you kind of beat me to the punch.”

Yang flipped it open. Inside was a solid gold ring, studded with diamonds set in the shape of a snowflake.

Winter’s stern expression melted away into one of shock, a gasp escaping from her lips.

“Weiss helped me pick it out. And Ruby ‘n Blake helped me get this whole speech ready, too. “Bout how long we’ve known each other, how I can’t stop thinking about you, and that I’d punch Papa Schnee’s light out – again – if it’d make you happy. But, well, this happened, so… yeah.”

The silence returned as Yang timidly looked into Winter’s shocked, blue eye – and was broken by an impatient groan.

“Well, are you guys getting married or not?” Ruby whined, eliciting a couple of snickers.

Yang turned to scold her sister, but was interrupted by the heated, passionate kiss she was pulled into.


End file.
